The New Outsider
by WritingisFUN123
Summary: A sort of sequel to "This is Why I Hate YOU, Darry!"(Read this first!). A new boy moves to Tulsa and instantly fits in, but there is a lot he doesn't know about his new friends. However his parents are killed in a fire in his new home, and his sister goes missing, what will happen and will the remaining greasers help him with his new found problems? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Dirt roads, with houses with big yards that they probably don't need. My new neighborhood. My new house was old and sort of run down looking. No wonder my parents liked it. They like anything old-fashioned and ready to fix. They like to renovate. That may be the reason why we move around a lot but still... I'd rather be back at my old house. I pretended to show no emotion towards our new house so I kept my eyes in my book.

"So what do you think, Scotty?" Dad asked. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Why does it matter, what I think? As long as you're happy then we can do whatever." I replied slyly.

"Watch your mouth." he said. I know he wanted to say more but he couldn't because I was right. I'm always right, and I hate it. I don't want all of this attention towards my grades. Skating along with the other apes in my grade is fine with me. However I guess, I sort of liked the attention, but what my dad doesn't seem to understand is now I'm at the bottom of the food chain. The new kid is always abused.

When we got out of the car we begun by putting boxes upon, boxes upon, boxes inside the shabby old house. Honestly though, the interior wasn't too bad. It was a little dusty but not all that bad. Interesting... I just assumed that their would be a rodent problem and insects crawling away from the open door to escape the light. "Hmm... I could live here." I said.

"Ha! What did I tell you, right? It's not that bad, ya big baby." he said. I might want to note that my father is like a stern older brother. He is very loose and calm. He rarely yells, but when he is really mad, his eyes are icy cold. A lot of people say that you could tell my family's emotions by the state of our eyes. I don't see it.

The highlight of the house to me was the porch. It may have been a little dirty but their was space for a chair and their was a porch swing. It could use some cushions, but it wasn't half bad. After I had examined the porch I sat on the porch swing, and took a big breath of fresh air. Where's my book? As I looked around, I noticed that I was being watched by four older boys on the other side of the wide street (I'm not lying it must be at least 15 ft wide.). We stared at each other for awhile, then one of them whispered something to the others. I simply waved at them while I went for another box. I noticed a certain girl sitting in the front of the car.

"Cady, come help unpack, you lazy batch!" I yell at her, imitating one of her dumb friends. (Did I just hear some boys, laughing?)

"Stop making fun of Regina, she was my best friend!" Katy yelled from the front seat.

"Oh yeah? Is that why she would always call you a bitch and call you Cady, with a D?" I asked. She opened the door and swung her legs out.

"You obviously don't get girls. You don't get girls like... him." She points at the only boy over there with blonde hair. I'm not going to lie my sister's looks might earn her a "sexy" title from other boys. She always wears a hat for some reason, and she has long blonde hair. She likes to dress in jeans and shirts like boys but it's different compared to other girls.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to talk to him during summer break." I comment.

"Can you go get him for me?" She asked as I put a box filled with my books on the porch.

"Why would I go do that?" I asked.

"For your big sister. Please, Scotty." she begged.

"I'll think about it." I said with another box in my arms. "But, for now you should be concerned about which room you're getting." I said. She pushed me out of the way.

"SCOTT! Come get your dumb stuff out of my room!" she said. I went into MY room. I had placed a whole bunch of my books in my room.

"Hmm... Well Katy, I believe this is as they say, marking your territory. Besides, I already took a crap in the closet, so this is MY room." I said. She walked over to the closet. I think she wanted to see if I was telling the truth, but she was too scared to check. I giggled on my way down. There was knock on the door.

"Hello? New neighbors?" someone says. I walk down the stair to see the blonde Katy was obsessing over earlier, and a younger boy, who could've been my age. They both had obscure greasy hair.

"Hey. We are the Kings family. I'm Scott, but you can call me Scotty for short." I said as I stick out my hand. They both shake it. Here's the moment you've been waiting for... I'm going to describe myself. Well what's to say I'm sexy, funny, smart. Just kidding. I have short black hair that dangles in messy bangs. Like the rest of my family I have the "eyes". I'm tan, unlike my family. I think it was meant to be that way, I mean I love to read, but no one else in my does. I'm so different compared to my family.

"But, Scotty's longer than Scott." the shorter one says.

"Ain't it ironic?" I say. They both chuckle. "Excuse me." I said as I pushed my way through the boys. I pick up the box with my books in it off the porch and notice my mom with the movers. They were arguing. The chair fell out of the truck and made a big bang.

"Do you guys need help?" the blonde one asked.

"Nah, I think we'll be okay. You two never introduced yourselves." I said.

"Oh, sorry I'm Ponyboy. Call me Pony or Pone." the shorter one said.

"I'm Sodapop. Call me Soda." the blonde one said. I made a quizzical face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Ponyboy and Sodapop. Sounds like the name of a great T.V show. You guys doctors?" I asked. I can tell they liked my sarcasm. I turned around to go into the house and Katy was in the door.

"Scotty, how rude you never introduced me to your friends." she said.

"Calm down, you batch!" I got a glare for that one from Katy and a couple giggles. "Ponyboy and Sodapop this is my seventeen year old sister Katy. Katy, Ponyboy and Sodapop. Please entertain our guests for a sec." I said. I noticed how Katy was eyeing Sodapop. "But keep your shirt on!" I said as I walked up the stairs. When I put my books in my room, I quickly came back and Soda was talking up Katy.

"Scotty, Pony and Soda are 14 and 17 just like us!" she said.

"Katy, I'm still 13 my birthday's next week." She stomped her foot at me.

"You dropped one of your books." Ponyboy said._  
_

"Gone with the Wind... Ever read it?" I asked.

"Actually, I have." Ponyboy answered.

"Isn't it goo-"

"Alright, cut the book club short. I think mom needs our help." Katy said. We all turn to face her. She's issuing for Katy and I.

"Let me help, you. I'll go get my friends." Sodapop said. He rushed off leaving Ponyboy with us.

"Wanna talk, Ponyboy?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and we sat on the porch swing and talked.

"You know we can't be friends if your brother nails my sister." I said. He laughs.

"Nah, Soda's not like that. But, then again I haven't seen him this crazy about a girl in awhile." Ponyboy told me.

"Oh really, then what's he like?" I asked.

"Who, Soda? He's great, he's so helpful. When I was going through a really hard time, Soda was the only one there to help me out." he confesses. "What's Katy like?"

"Oh she's great, she's really sweet. I'm not surprised your brother likes her. But keep an eye on him, she doesn't realize it but all the guys she meets are wrapped around her finger. Did you know the people who lived here, Ponyboy?" I asked. Pony sinks.

"Uh... Yeah I did. Tragedy got them out." Ponyboy said.

"Really? What happened, Ponyboy?" I asked.

"I really prefer not to talk about it..." he answers.

"Oh, sorry, Ponyboy." Huh, so he was involved in a tragedy with the people who lived here. Interesting...

"Why do you call me by my full name?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, PONY." I said. I notice Soda and his friends are carrying in the furniture from the van and Katy's just watching. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh them? Well, the one wearing the Mickey Mouse t-shirt is Keith, but everyone calls him Two-Bit. I'm not joking, though. Even the teachers at school call him Two-Bit." he pointed at "Two-Bit" and moved his finger to the other one. "That's Steve he don't like me to much, he's Soda's best friend. They work at the gas station together."

"Pony, come on let's go!" Steve (I think...) yells as the movers van moves out.

"Gotta go. Come by, later."

"Alright, if I'm not busy unpacking I'll come by. Which house is yours?" I asked. He pointed to the one across the street. "Alright see you later, Pony."

"See ya." he said as he gets up from the porch swing and gets into his own house. The sun was starting to set. I go inside to do some unpacking.

I hit my leg on one of the boxes as I go into my new room. I swear and move it to the closet. I notice a little slip of paper on the ground and I pick it up. I flip it over and I notice that it's a picture. In the picture there are 7 boys and I could only identify 4. Soda, Pony, Steve, and Two-Bit. Also in the picture was a very tall muscular man who reminded me of Pony and Soda, a brown skinned boy with long greasy hair just like the rest of them, and a slim dangerous looking guy. He might have been a felon. I slip the picture into my pocket, thinking about how I could ask Pony and Soda about it later.

"Scotty, dinner!" dad yells. Dad ordered a pizza. I had a slice or two while dad and I talked about the kids that came by. I told him their names and he shared my opinion on the topic, and asked if they were doctors.

I go outside with a flashlight and my book and start to read. Everyone teased me for reading a lot at my other school, they called me a book worm, but I didn't scare because, they were all dumber than a bag of hammers. And, there I was minding my own business when a drunk comes and trips on the porch steps. He than threw up. "Are you okay, man?" I ask.

"Ugh... I'm fine just a little tipsy. Wanna drink?" He hands me his bag, stinky with the smell of alcohol. I saw his face. It was one of the boys from earlier.

"Um... Are you Two-Bit?" I asked.

"Yeah, how do you know me?"

"You helped my sister Katy move some heavy stuff in earlier today."

"Oh yeah... Who are you? You're not Katy are you?"

"No... I'm Scott, her brother. Can you help me, with something?" I asked.

"Sure..." he said as he patted the step where he was sitting. I pulled out the picture and presented it to him. It took him a while to grasp what or who was in the photo, but when he finally did, he asked "Where did you get this?"

"I found it in the house. Who are these three people?" I asked as I pointed to them.

"You shouldn't have this..." he muttered.

"Why not were you involved in the 'tragedy' too?" I pressed.

"You can't have this..." he muttered as he stood up.

"Why does this man look like Pony and Soda? Which one of the three people in this photo lived here?" I pressed.

"I'm taking this..." he starts walking.

"Hey! You can't have it! I found it!" I said. I tried to snatch it back from him. He pushed me back onto my butt.

"Mind your own business!" he yelled walking away. I sighed flustered. I grabbed my book and went back inside. I went into the house and found out that we didn't have hot water, yet so no showers. I crawl into bed. It's not long before I'm swallowed by the impending darkness.

When I awoke, I could smell ashes. I was surrounded by the orange fire. The house was burning down. I thought that I was dead. I get up immediately and start choking on the smoke (I have asthma by the way.). I grab the door knob on the closed door to escape but it's burning hot. I scream and jump in pain. Was I sweating? I use my sleeve as a little glove and open the door. I'm coughing intensely. When I open the door I hear a scream coming from the master bedroom. "MOM, DAD!" I yell. I start to go for the door but a plank of wood that's on fire falls from above.

"RUN, SCOTT! RUN! RUN!" I hear Katy yell. I run down the stairs, and see that she's leaving out the back door. "RUN!" I'm starting to lose it to the smoke. I stumble out of the door with my head facing down. I notice a familiar piece of paper on the ground. That stupid drunk dropped the photo that he confiscated from me. Ha! Even though I'm out of the burning house, I still can barely breathe. I'm still coughing, and with one final cough I lose my balance and fall face first to the ground. I'm surrounded by darkness again. Not again... Not again...


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with a cough. When I put my hand to my mouth and I noticed the bunched up photo. I also noticed that my arm and hands were covered with soot and dirt. "Hey." someone said. I looked to my right it was Sodapop. I felt out of breath and sick.

"Where am I?" I quickly asked.

"Calm down. We're at my house." he said. Calm down? I'm perfectly calm!

"Why am I at yo-" and then I remembered. The burning house, the plank of wood blocking my parents room, Katy... "I think I'm gonna be sick, Soda..." I muttered.

"The bathroom's at the end of the hall." He said. I ran to the end of the hall at top speed. As soon as I enter the bathroom I slid to the toilet and my stomach released itself. I made some very strange noises as I threw up.

"Hey." I looked to my left and saw would've said hi too but I threw up instead. When I finished a wiped my mouth with my dirty arm and went back to the living room.

"What happened to the house?" I asked. Soda looked away. "Soda. What happened to the house?" I said in a sterner tone.

"Come here." he said. He showed me the burned remains of my new house. "No one got away, except you... Scott... I'm sorry." he said. I started to weep. He pulled me into a hug. He was warm and gentle. I muttered something along the lines of "Why?" but it just wouldn't come out. "Pony was going to run in to help... but he tripped over you, and by the time we got back here with you most of the fire had died out."

I took a deep breath. "Did you see, Katy?" I asked. "I saw her escape through the back door."

"No... The only person we saw was you." Soda said. I pull myself from Soda's grasp. "Sorry... please don't be mad at me." I couldn't be mad, I was to overwhelmed. Tears were starting to form again. He gently hugs me again, and I begin to bawl. "Shh... It'l be okay... Shh..." He cooed. I tried to calm down but I couldn't, my family... was gone. Soda was still very gentle with me, like I was about to break. I instantly deduced that he understood what I was going through. Wait, a minute... I took a deep breath and stopped crying.

"Soda, who are these people?" I asked as I showed him the picture. He sighed.

"That's me, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Steve." he said.

"Who are these three other people?" I asked hovering my finger over them.

"Uh... That's Johnny and Dally." he said.

"Who's that guy that looks like you and Pony?" I pressed.

"I believe that's one of Two-Bit's buddies from his school."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, you can stay here for as long as you need. We'll keep you a secret." he told me.

"Thanks, Soda, I appreciate it." I said. He hands me the picture, nods and gets up from his spot. "You can take a shower if you like, and you can sleep in my room."

"Oh no no no no, I don't want to disturb anything."

"No it's alright really, I sleep with Pony."

"Okay... I guess I'll go take that shower." I said. As I get up, I notice a newspaper article on the wall. On it are pictures of three boys. Ponyboy Curtis (So, that's their last name...), Dallas Winston, and Johnny Cade. I had seen the two boys in the picture. So the criminal looking one is Dally and the other is Johnny. But who's the guy that looks like Soda and Pony? I read the article and found out two interesting things. Ponyboy saved a bunch of kids from a burning church and that Soda and Pony have a brother named Darry. Interesting...

I take a short shower and put on my dirty clothes. I find ask Soda where his room is and he shows me and after giving me some of Ponyboy's old clothes (I'm a little shorter than Pony) I go straight to bed. I don't fall asleep or anything, I just... think. I must have really annoyed Katy when I teased her or just plain ol' joked with her. I hope she knows that I was just joking all those times. I'm glad I made friends with Pony and Soda otherwise, I might not have had a place to sleep that night.

Earlier when I got the impression that Soda understood, it reminded me, where are their parents? Tomorrow, I'm going to go over to the house and see if I can salvage anything, before social services comes and steals something. Maybe, I can even find out more about the people who used to live the house. I drift into a light sleep, awaiting a fire to start again, but no dice.

**I'd like to give a quick shout out to, Natura Nature, favorited not just this story but also This is Why I Hate YOU, Darry!, you get a special shout out. Also another shout out to Natura Nature (again) and ILoveTheOutsiderssss who both followed This is Why I Hate You, Darry! and The New Outsider. You both are awesome. Please review, I like hearing what you guys have to say. :) Thanks for reading and stay frosty. :)**

**The Outsiders Corny Joke of the Day (these aren't a regular):  
What does Ponyboy get when he wakes up in the morning?**

**I don't know but his voice is pretty hoarse! HA HA HA! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Fire... again. I could smell ash in the air and I lose my breath. I try to get up but I can't move, and I struggle. I begin to panic and scream. "Help me! Someone, anyone? HELP ME!" I yelled. I scream so much, I can't stop. I occasionally coughed. The only things I heard were the crackling fire. Then I'm pulled upward.

"Scott! Scott! Scott! Wake up! It's just a dream! Get up!" someone yelled shaking me.

"Scott, it's okay! Open your eyes!" someone said patting my face. My eyes slowly open. Soda and Ponyboy are looking down on me, concerned. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared..." I lied. Damn eyes.

"Don't lie. We can tell. It's in your eyes." Soda said. I'm stunned by his accusation. "Now you're surprised."

"Okay... What time is it?" I asked.

"Uh... I'm not sure, but the sun is just coming up." Pony answered. I go and open the blinds, I covered my eyes because of the brightness.

"It's funny isn't it?" I said. I can tell Pony and Soda are confused.

"What's funny?" Soda asked.

"How the sun always comes up and goes down no matter what happens." I said. I was admiring the beauty of the sunset. I can tell this makes them feel bad for me, but that's not what I wanted them to feel. I wanted them to admire the beauty of the sunset with me. "Well, it's time for the day to start. I'm going back over to the house to see if I can salvage anything."

"Are you sure, you can do that alone?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah... I think I'll be okay." I responded.

"I'll go with you. I have the day off today." Soda said.

"Alright. Let's get cracking." I said.

"Hold it! Without breakfast?" Soda asked.

"Fine." I groaned. We went downstairs and Soda started to make breakfast. Pony and I waited. "Pony, if it's okay I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Sure." We sat down at opposite sides of the table.

"Who are these people in the photo?" I asked as I pointed to Dallas, Johnny, and the guy that looked like Pony and Soda.

"I think they're friends from Steve's school." Pony quickly answered.

"Interesting... Can you go into more detail for me?" I asked politely.

"Uh... Okay," he said. I can tell that the Curtis brothers are hiding something from me, and I need to find out what it is. "Uh... They were friends from Steve's school. Soda and I barely talked to them. We probably can't even remember their names! They do look familiar though." I can't believe that Pony lied to me.

"Pony?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Please stop lying to me."

"What?"

"Soda told me their names, when I showed him the picture last night. You do know their names, because you guys knew each other." I said frustrated.

"Oh really? Prove it. What are their names?" Pony said slyly.

"That's Dallas Winston and that's Johnny Cade." I said. Although, I didn't quite know the name of the man that looked like Soda and Pony I had enough to prove that he's hiding something. Pony was surprised that I knew their names. "Ponyboy, who is this man?" He was silent. "Alright since you won't answer that question let me ask another."

"Another?" he croaked.

"Yeah, where are your parents? It seems like it's just you and Soda."

"Oh... That... Alright, I'll answer that one," he said slowly. Pony, please stop lying. "Well, maybe a year ago I think, my parents died in an auto wreck. From that moment on it was just me and Soda. We had no older siblings, cousins, or anything. It was just us." Pony said.

"Pony, I'm sorry..."

"No, it's alright. I should be saying that to you."

"But, you still are lying to me."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. On the wall in the living room is a newspaper article, about you and how you ran into a burning church to save some kids. At the bottom, there is a little bio about you and your current living situations. At the time, you lived with your TWO brothers, Sodapop and Darrel Curtis. Darrel Curtis was the only one of age at the time and was your legal guardian. I've met Soda, so where the hell is Darrel?!"

"How do you know that such a Darrel exists?!" he cried.

"What?"

"That could've been the paper lying to get a good story. Do you have proof that I have a brother named Darrel? You don't even know that he exists. You also don't know what this supposed "Darrel" looks like! You have no proof to support any of your claims." Pony said back. Damn! He's got me. I shoved my hands in my pockets of the jeans I was wearing, in frustration. I felt a small piece of paper. I pulled it out and unfolded it. It appeared to be a letter from Soda to Pony, about him running away. Why did he run away?... Oh... Lucky me. But what does this letter mean? I still don't know what Darrel looks like. Or do I? I do.

"Liar." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" he asked.

"You're a liar!" I cried.

"What?!"

"I've caught you... Lying coldly!" I said. He seems surprised. "First of all, let's establish that I do know that Darry is real, because of this! This is a letter sent to you, from Sodapop. He wanted you to come back from wherever you ran off too. Here's my favorite part,'Darry's awful sorry he hit you.'. Do you know what a good nickname for Darrel is? Darry! This also proves that the newspaper article is true and valid. And let's finish by saying that I do know what Darry looks like! It's him!" I said as I point to the unknown man on the photograph. "This is Darrel. Darrel Curtis, you're oldest brother! So I ask once again, where is he?!"

"He was killed in the car crash with mom and da-"

"Not so fast! That's impossible because in the newspaper article it says that he is your legal guardian after you're parents were killed in the auto wreck! Stop lying, Pony! I've cornered you!" I cried. Pony's head dropped.

"Okay, I'll tell you, the truth this time." I can tell that I've broke him. "Darry... was murdered." What?! "By a group of Socs."

"What are Socs?" I asked.

"They're a group of rich kids that live on the other side of town. They've hated greasers for all of eternity. It's destiny that we must fight and hate each other. Socs jump greasers even though we don't do the same to them. Ever. Even after they jump us. Greasers are peaceful. Soda and I are greasers. So is everyone in that picture. There are others too. Recently we had a rumble with them and we won. They were supposed to leave us alone, but they didn't, Darry's proof of that." Pony was very upset. I walked over to sit next to him.

"Listen, Pone. I'm sorry I had to do that. I just needed answers so that I can better understand my current situation, and who knows maybe this new information will help me find out where Katy is." I softly said.

"Really... Was I helpful?" he asked.

"Very." I said as I patted his back.

"You know I wore those jeans when I ran away."

"I know, Pony, I know."

"Who wants pancakes?!" Soda gleefully said as he walked to the table with a plateful of pancakes. Except... They were green. "Confused? All I did was add some food dye."

"Do you do this often?" I asked and Soda proudly nodded. "Wow, Pony you must never get bored."

"When you have a brother, like Soda you're never bored." Ponyboy said as he affectionately punched Soda in the ribs. We all chuckled as we ate. The pancakes were good, but they had a strange aftertaste. The culprit, is the food coloring! Now that I have this new information, it'll probably aid in my investigation. But this new 'Soc' information offers up a new possibility. What if the fire was purposely started? I sure hope not, because that would only provoke, more gang warfare.

**Okay, my treasured readers that was Chapter 3! Special shout out to Natura Nature for posting a review. Remember, if you review, favorite, or follow you'll get a shout out if the story if still In-Progress! I just realized that although this is sort of a sequel to This is Why I Hate YOU, Darry! you don't have to have read that to get this. It might even be a new reading experience if you read this first! Alright, my treasured readers, remember there will be a new Chapter everyday, so be sure to check back (probably late at night)! I love you guys. Stay frosty. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"What exactly, is it we're looking for here, Scotty?" Soda asked me.

"Anything really, but be on the lookout for anything suspicious." I responded.

"Okay, but what counts as suspicious?"

"HEY THERE SODA!" a distant voice called. I looked over, it was Steve, I think. He was walking over to meet us.

"Hey, Steve!" Soda called. When Steve finally got over to where we had waited, Soda introduced us, and explained my current situation.

"Aw man, sorry kid." Steve said.

"No it's alright, I just need some time is all." I said.

"I understand." Steve said. Soda nodded.

"Alright, Soda let's get star-... Are you drinking beer at 6 in the morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's my morning bottle, before I go to work." Steve responded.

"Is it Vino's?" Soda asked.

"Of course, it's the only liquor store on this side of town!" he said.

"Wait, but wouldn't they have other brands of drinks there though?" I asked.

"Nah man, Vino's only sells there own brand of beer and wine and stuff. The Socs on the other side of town have to get there beer from a place called Dan's, I think." Interesting... "It's alright that you wouldn't know that you're the new kid on the street."

"Alright, Soda let's get started." My house wasn't completely burned down to the ground when the fire burned out. Wait a minute, that could only mean that someone put it out before it could burn down entirely or it rained. "Soda, did the firemen come while I was knocked out?"

"Nope." he answered.

"Well, was it raining?" I asked

"Yeah, it was pouring last night." he said, as he lifted some debris. So it was pouring rain last night, how could I not have noticed? Something shiny got in my eye and made me squint, I walked over to the shiny object. The key to the car outside, which might come in handy. As I picked the key up, I noticed the small imprint it made in the mud and ash. I kicked some dirt around quickly. "Find anything yet, Scotty?"

"Yeah, just found the car keys." I said.

"That's great! You think there is anything important in your car?" Soda asked.

"Maybe, let's go check." I said. When we reached the car, I checked in the front and back seats, all I found in there was my dad's wallet. Inside one of the compartments was a picture. Of us... Soda put his hand on my shoulder and patted it. "I'm okay, don't worry about me." I quickly said. We both checked the trunk and found nothing important, except for my camera. I checked it, I had 10 more shots left.

"Nice camera." Soda said.

"Thanks, I got it for my thirteenth birthday this year," I said. "Maybe I can use it for something." I swung the strap around my neck. We split up, he checked outside and I the inside. I was stepping around in the ashes and found the bottom half of a broken glass bottle. The tag on the bottle was burned so I couldn't quite read it. After looking around that same area I found the other half and kicked it to make it roll over. The label was singed but I could still read out Dean in all capital letters. I kicked the two halves close to each other so they could share the same picture, and when I had finished I separated them again with my foot.

"Scott! I found something!" Soda called. I rushed out to see what he had found. I gasped when I realized what it was. it was a fancy handled switchblade with blood splattered on the front.

"Was... there a murder, last night?" I asked. Dummy, how would Soda know!

"Maybe, I'm not quite sure..." as if from heaven the mailman came went to Soda's house to drop off the mail. "Oh, mail's at my place, I'll be right back." I stared at the knife in awe. I took a picture of it with my camera and when the picture came out of the front, i shook it in the air to quicken the development process. When it had developed, I noticed the deep imprint it had made in the wet dirt. However this one was deeper than the one the car key had made though. At the very instant I had noticed this, the sirens of one lone police car rang through the air. As I turned around I saw a tall well built man get out of the car.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" He quickly yelled as he walked over to me. He noticed the switchblade in the mud and noticed the two pictures I was holding.

"Hey, Scott did I miss anything?" Soda said as he ran over to meet me where the detective was. "Who's this guy?"

"I'm Detective Robinson. You two will need to stay here while me and my partner and the lab boy investigate." he said. He made us sit on the car.

"So, Soda... Get any good mail?" I asked.

"No, all I got was a reminder that our newspaper subscription has been cancelled. They want another two dollars. Can you believe it?" he replied. After about a good boring hour the detective came over to the two of us.

"Alright, boys I'm going to need your names."

"I'm Scott King." I said.

"I'm Sodapop Curtis." Soda said.

"Scott is it?" Robinson asked. "You are under arrest, for arson and murder."

"Wait a minute, why would I try to burn down my own house?" I sarcastically asked.

"This is your house?" he asked.

"Yeah, just moved in."

"Oh, sorry my bad. Then it's you Sodapop. You're under arrest for arson and murder."

"Hold it! There's been a murder?!" I asked.

"Yes, the body has been identified as Ryan Johnson, he lived on the other side of town. His body was found in the tall grass over there. I have a perfect idea of how the crime happened." That's the spot where I fainted.

"You can't arrest me, I didn't do anything!" Soda said as the detective spun him around to put on handcuffs. I had to agree with Soda he couldn't have rescued me with Pony if he'd caused the fire and murdered someone.

"Stop! Since you think you know the crime scene so well, explain the crime scene to me." I said.

"Are you challenging me? Challenge accepted." he said. What a childish detective to try to outsmart a kid like me. "I heard down at the precinct that there was a fire here. They wanted me to investigate to find any signs of a caused fire. I did, the broken bottle is proof of this. Also it appears that we've found the murder weapon, for the murder of Ryan Johnson."

"Hmm... Quick question, how is the broken bottle proof of a caused fire?" I asked.

"Well, the broken bottle that hadn't melted in the fire but was broken suggests that someone threw a Molotov Cocktail at your house."

"What's a Molotov Cocktail?"

"It's a full bottle of alcohol with a burning piece of paper caught in the top so that if it breaks it would cause a very large fire. The bottles usually don't melt in time because they have been recently added to the fire."

"Okay, interesting... now tell me how the crimes were committed."

"Well, first Sodapop Curtis threw the bottle at your house, starting the fire. He then noticed that someone had seen him and that's when he killed him. He pulled out a prepared switchblade and stabbed him in the stomach. Proof enough, for you?" the detective said.

"I'm sorry detective but there's a very big flaw in your logic."

"What?"

"You think that Sodapop had a prepared a switchblade that he used to stab Ryan Johnson with, but I have clear proof that he did not have a prepared switchblade."

"Then let's see it."

I pulled out the picture of the switchblade. "Notice how there's a little imprint in the wet dirt that perfectly fits the switchblade. This imply s that the switchblade was there for a very long time and has been there to experience a number of rainstorms. Perhaps it was left here by the previous owners of this house."

"Nice work, Scotty!"

"Can you prove this little theory of yours?" he asked.

"Yes if you were to simply move one half of the bottle you would see the imprint that the bottle made." I slyly said. The detective scowled at me.

"That still doesn't prove that he's innocent of murder. Can you prove that he's not the murderer?"

"Yes, however I'll need one of your lab boys to run a quick fingerprint analysis test on the switchblade. I'm sure someone else's fingerprints will come up." I said. The detective growled at me and called for the lab boy to run the test. The only fingerprints that came up were Ryan Johnson's.

"That still doesn't prove that he's not the arsonist, though." He had a point.

"Alright, then... Explain to me how Soda did it."

"With pleasure," he said. I have to prove him wrong! If I don't Ponyboy won't have anyone and Sodapop will be sent to prison. That can't happen! "So what if he didn't commit murder. That still doesn't prove that he's not the arsonist! He shoved some newspaper in the top of the bottle, lit it, and threw it at your house! Why are you trying to save the culprit, kid?!" the detective testified.

"Because he didn't do it, that's why and no amount of evidence or anything you say will change my opinion on the matter. I have my trust in Sodapop." I said. "However I would like to point out the new contradiction that has come up in your logic. Soda may I please take a look at your mail?"

"Sure, but will it help?" he said as he handed me the mail from his pocket. I nodded.

"Ah ha! I'd like to show this to you detective." I said as I handed him a letter from Tulsa Times. "This is a reminder letter to the Curtis residence reminding them that their subscription had ended with them for two weeks. How could he have burnt newspaper, if he didn't have any to burn?!" I said.

"That doesn't prove anything! He could've used any piece of paper. The fact of the matter is he's still the arsonist!" Damn! He's right, he didn't exactly need the newspaper for a Molotov Cocktail. Dammit! "The fact of the matter is, that he's still the arsonist! He got some liquor from his local liquor store and used it to start the fire! As far as you've come, it ends here because you can't prove that he didn't use this bottle!"

"And you can't prove that he did... yet! You just need to run a simple fingerprint anal-"

"Stop right there! The fingerprints were singed off of the bottle in the fire. That's why cases of arson are hard to find culprits because we can't find fingerprints."

"Grrrr...!" I growled. Is this it? I have no proof! I got really quiet. Soda's mouth dropped. He sunk.

"Nice try, kid. You had a good run," Argh! Is there really nothing!? "but in the end you couldn't outsmart me." Is there something I'm overlooking anything? Any contradictions? "Sodapop Curtis, you're under arrest..." Focus, Scott! Think, Think! "Anything you say..." What caused the fire? The bottle from Dean's. But wait... "Or do, will be used against you..." Steve said the only alcohol they can get is from... Vino's. The other store is on the other side of town but... it's called... "In a court of law." I've got it! That's it!

"OBJECTION!" I screamed. The detective and Soda turned to face me. "I would like to hear your logic one more time! I believe it has a big flaw in it!"

"Yeah right. It's simple. He got any random piece of paper and used it for the Molotov. He got a bottle of alcohol from the local liquor store in order to light your house on fire. You done, yet?" the detective repeated.

"OBJECTION!" I yelled once again. "I would like for you to examine the singed label. On the top half it says Dean's. The local liquor store here is Vino's, and they are known for selling only their brand of alcohol. So this proves... That Sodapop Curtis is not the arsonist! If Soda went to his local liquor store it would have Vino's name on it!"

"This doesn't prove that he didn't drive to the other side of town to ge-"

"Not so fast! Soda is hated by every single person over on the other side of town because of the people he associate's himself with! Going over there would be suicide! And, besides you've yet to establish one thing that would prove that Soda is the arsonist!"

"What is that?!"

"Motive! Soda would need a really good reason to want to burn down my house! So I ask you Detective Robinson, what is Soda's motive?!" The detective growled at me. "Oh wait that's right, you don't have one yet. You wanna know why that is? BECAUSE SODAPOP CURTIS IS NOT THE ARSONIST OR THE MURDERER!" I screamed.

"Gah!" the detective gasped.

"TAKE THAT!" I cried.

"Beaten... by a kid... A stupid greaser..." he mumbled. He let Soda jerk free of his grasp. Soda came over to stand next to me. We both looked at the dumb detective in disgust.

"I'm not a greaser. I've just moved here. I'm just going to assume that you're a Soc, or you're associated with them. Why? Why do you Socs hate greasers?" I asked. He didn't answer he just issued for his partner and the lab boy to come to the car. They simply drove away. I hope I flustered and broke him. He tried to arrest a kid without any real evidence or proof that he did anything wrong. "He might be back. This is a crime scene, now so in a matter of hours this place will be swarming with cops." Soda was still silent. "Soda, what's wrong?" He grabbed me by my waist and swung me around in circles.

"Thank you so much, Scott!" Soda cried. "It doesn't make any sense, I thought Dan's was the liquor store on the other side of town."

"Yeah about that, Steve was just probably mistaken, that's all.

He finally put me down. "I know this is a little out of nowhere but how'd you like to be a greaser?" Oh crap.

"Soda we can talk about this later, but for now we need to go to the library." I said.

"Alright, but why?" Soda questioned.

"I need to find out more about the people who lived in this house, so I'm going to look for some records or anything." I lied. As much as I wanted to find out more about the people who lived in my house I just needed to get out of there because, if Soda and Ponyboy aren't the murderers than that only leaves one person left who could've killed him. Katy...

* * *

**Okay guys, Chapter 4 is done! I know it's a little long but I needed this Chapter to be in here. Shout outs go to Natura Nature and Cat414 for reviewing. Quick shout out to Cat414 for favoriting. And finally a last shout out to Cat414 for favoriting. Thanks alot for your endless support. Alright my dear readers pleas remember to review, favorite, and follow because if you do you'll get a shout out in the next day's chapter. One new chapter every single day! I love you guys. Stay frosty. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, welcome to the Tulsa Public Library, how may I help you?" the clerk asked. She was a middle aged women that looked very pleasant. She probably ran a book club or something nice like that.

"Yes, um... can you tell me where the archives are?" I asked. I've been in the archives section of the library but that was in my old neighborhood. Soda was trying to converse with me but I was shrugging him off. I know that I shouldn't have, but I could barely think. I felt like I was going to explode.

"Down the hall to the left." she kindly said.

"Thank you, have a nice day." I said. "Soda I've been meaning to ask you, can you tell me about Johnny Cade?" I wasn't even looking at him but I could tell that he tensed up. I could practically see the lock that was holding his secrets. He didn't say anything. "Fine. Even though, I just saved your ass from getting arrested, I guess I trust you more than you trust me."

"Wait... I get that you're frustrated, but..." he said as he grabbed my arm. "Johnny was a really good person, he would be my age if he was still here..." he sighed. "Johnny died saving these kids from a burning building, with Pony."

"Can you tell me about Dallas Winston?"

"He was a good buddy, but he was really... damaged. He had a lot of problems with the police, and he was dangerously tough. He could break the two of us like toothpicks." he explained. We turned and made a left into the archives room. The room was spacious and filled with newspaper articles and magazines. "I'm sure there's an article about him, in here somewhere. Johnny too."

"You used the word 'was' a lot in that sentence. He's not..." I asked. Soda nodded. I slammed my fist on the desk. "Were Johnny and Dally connected at all. Like were they close friends?" I asked. Soda thought about it.

"No. I'm pretty sure." he said. I nodded. I essentially found everything that I was looking for. I found the obituary with Johnny's death in it. Roofing from the ceiling of the burning church fell on his spine causing his death. I also found a an article about Dally's death. However, unlike Johnny's article there weren't any interviews with the greasers in it. Very suspicious.

Out of the blue, someone slammed open the door to the archives room. Soda and I both turned to see Detective Robinson, and a women dressed in very formal clothing. Soda knew what was going on. "No..."

"Scott King. You are coming with us." He said snatching my wrist. He pulled me out of my chair, and I snatched my wrist back.

"What are you doing? I'm not going anywhere with you!" I said. I caressed my wrist because he had a tight grip.

"I remember earlier this morning, when you saved your greasy friend," the detective scowled. Soda glared at him. "You mentioned that you're house was burned down last night, and that's when I realized that you were the only one that escaped. So, I had some lab boys examine the place and they found you're parents bodies." I was too shocked to realize that their bodies were found. "You are now officially an orphan. You will be coming with me and Mrs. Roberts to a boy- I mean foster home." he finished getting a glare from Mrs. Roberts when he was about to say boy's home. "Will you be coming with us quietly or will I have to force you?" I was frozen. "Forcefully it is then."

"H-H-Hey! Stop! Let me go! Soda help me!" I cried. Soda tried to grab the detective's arm but he pushed him off and he slammed his back onto the table. That must've hurt. Gee, for a woman from social services she sure was quiet seeing Soda get knocked around like that. He cringed in pain. I kicked and fought to be let free. He was holding me by the arms like a criminal. I kicked his crotch and escaped his grasp. I bolted down the hall hearing Soda yell for Ponyboy who both chased the detective who was chasing me, while Mrs. Roberts was nowhere to be found.

I got out the door and when the detective did he shot his gun in up in the air. I didn't even turn to see him, yet I knew what he was doing. He's bluffing, he couldn't shot me. I was instantly corrected when he shot near my foot making me trip. I turned to face the angered detective. He yanked my arm with one hand and with his gun in the other. I didn't pushed me into his car. "Did he shoot him?!" I heard Pony say.

"If you hurt him, you're dead!" Soda yelled. I could barely hear him, but he probably yelled as loud as I did when I screamed 'Objection!' earlier.

"You should've came easy, kid. But in the end I won." he said. He was right. He did beat me. This absent minded, childish, detective beat me. Is this it?... Is this really where it ends?... As I was shoved into the police car, Mrs. Roberts got in, probably unaware of the gun incident. I looked out the back window. Ponyboy and Sodapop were watching the car. I had a feeling that they would abandon me for some strange reason. When the car started, the two walked into the library defeated. No... It can't end here... I didn't even find, Katy... No... I slammed my arms around and hit , everything, screaming in frustration and extreme anger. "Ha, no evidence can save you now." the detective said in between my screams. "Ya, know what, Scott? I told myself when I met you two near your burned house, that I would be taking at least one of you greasy punks in my car. Although, you aren't guilty of anything and I'm not taking you to the precinct, I feel proud of myself." he proudly said. I exploded on him. I cursed and swore my brains out at him.

"Now, now Scott is that type of language really necessary?" Mrs. Roberts asked.

"Shut up, bitch! I hate you! Your a waste of space and time!" I yelled. And then I went back to the detective. I cursed and swore at him all the way until I got to the orphanage, my new home. Three new homes in two days, good for me. Mrs. Roberts politely showed me to my room which I would be sharing with nine other boys. I didn't like it one bit. When she left, I cried. Not because that I was there. But because of everything else. The secrets that are being kept from me. My parents death. Katy going missing. None of it's fair!

I was there all day. No hope left. Life was bleak for me. I was going to be adopted by some worthless family, and I would grow up to be a worthless person, none of my dreams would come true. Suddenly a miracle stepped through the door to my room (I was still crying by the way). In came a familiar man wearing a tight black shirt, and... Pony and Soda. With one tear streaming down my pale face, I jumped up from my bed, and put my arms around both of there neck with our heads touching the three of us hugged each other lovingly. Some of the grease in their hair rubbed off onto mine but I didn't care. I pulled back for a brief second, out of breath. "Thank you... Soda I'm sorry about earlier."

He shushed me. "I trust you." he simply said. We went back to our hug and broke when Mrs. Roberts said "I knew that you would be happy to see them. Scott King, prepare to become a Curtis." I gasped at Pony and Soda, we hugged again. Mrs. Roberts cleared her throat, interrupting us. I looked up at the man.

"Oh, um... Hello, Darry."

* * *

**Boom, Chapter 5 my treasured readers. Also, sorry about yesterday, I had a busy day, and the Oscars were yesterday, so please don't be mad. I'll try to do two chapter in one day somewhere in the week. Quick shout out to, Cat414 who reviewed. Alright those are all the shout outs. Remember new chapter everyday and if you review favorite or follow you will get a shout out! I love you guys. Stay frosty. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Although I was officially a Curtis, I always knew that I would be a king. No matter, how nice Soda and Ponyboy were to me, I would always be a King. I knew I wasn't suppose to feel like the odd one in the Curtis family, but I did, because I wasn't really a Curtis. I was a King and I would always be a King. With a flick of the eldest brother's wrist and a quick chat with Mrs. Robinson I was sent away from the orphanage, I moved back into the Curtis household. I was somewhat afraid to be a member of their family, because no matter how hard they tried to hide it, I knew they were hiding something important from me. Soda told Darrel and Pony about how I saved him from the Soc detective. I didn't listen to their whole conversation because I really wanted to ask Darrel some questions. However I didn't want to aggravate my new brothers so I only asked him one. "How come I didn't get a chance to meet you, Darrel? You weren't at home all day yesterday, so where were you?" I asked.

"Well, ya see, I go to work really early in the morning and I don't get to come home to really late, so don't be surprised if I'm not around all the time, Scott." he said. Was he really telling the truth? He sounded so confident and he was so quick to answer, so he must've been telling the truth.

"Guys?" I asked. They all glanced at me. "I think I want to solve the case of the murder." Now they all turned to face me.

"Why?" Pony asked.

"Because, I'm not going to let that evil detective go around arresting people with faulty logic and conclusions. I know it sounds childish, but... I'm not going to let him beat me." I said in a determined voice. I think they all understood.

"Well, I won't be around to help you tomorrow, cause I'm going to work, but stop by the DX if you need to talk to me." Soda offered.

"Yeah, some down to the library if you need any help from me, too." Pony said. It's nice to have loving brothers.

When we finally arrived by at my new home, Darry said he needed to get changed for work and Pony offered to let me go with him and Two-Bit to the movies. I accepted and we quickly went to the drive in theater. As we walked down the road, I wanted to ask Pony a whole lot more questions. But I decided to only ask him one, just like with Darry. "Pony, I just wanted to ask, but I want to clear up this whole running away thing," I started. He nodded. "So you ran away because Darry hit you... Out of rage I assume?" I asked. He nodded again. "So you ran away with this Johnny Cade and Sodapop wrote a letter to you, which doesn't make sense to me."

"Why? He simply mailed it to us, what's the big deal?" he asked.

"Well that's just it. If you simply ran away how would he know where to mail it to? I think someone gave the note to you." I went on.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"It was this person wasn't it?" I said pointing to Dallas Winston. "It was Dallas, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. Geez, man you're always right." he said.

"So what happened after that?"

"Well, he told us their was a spy who said that she would testify in court that it was self defense. So we were on our way home, when..."

"You guys saw the fire." I finished for him.

"Yeah, then Soda and Darrel came and got me they took me home and told me their was going to be a rumble between us and the Socs. Johnny and Dally were still in the hospital."

"You had it. I'm assuming the greasers won," I started. He nodded. "Then Johnny and Dallas died, right?" He nodded slowly.

"One more. Why did Johnny run away with you?"

"His parents were abusive," he twitched on abusive. "he was always talking about running away or killing himself, but I guess that maybe I was his excuse." he said.

"So I assume that Johnny and Dally were close, because according to his police record he doesn't sound like the guy to do that." I said. Pony glared at me. "I'm sure he was still a good guy, though."

"Yeah they were really close." Pony said. Wait... Didn't Soda say they weren't... Someone's lying... However I don't think that it was Pony this time, he seems to hurt to lie... Soda's lying. I just need some evidence to prove it.

When we finally arrived at the drive in we just sat in random seats and began to watch the film. So far I was enjoying it, I mean it wasn't that big on plot but the characters were really stro- "Ponyboy! Hi!"someone called. We turned to see a pretty red headed girl waving at us.

"Hey, Cherry." he calmly said. A little to calm... Ha! Someone's got a crush. "Soc..." he whispered to me.

"So um, who's your new friend?" she asked.

"This is Scott, he just moved in. It's a funny story, actually..." Pony said as he told Cherry about the events that unfolded in the last two days.

"I'm sorry, Scott... It seems like people are just dying left and right, recently. First, Bob was killed and the-"She stopped mid-sentence because of Ponyboy's glare. She mumbles something and says goodbye and leaves. I can see that he's aggravated at her so I didn't press him at all. But who the hell is Bob? From what I can collect about this last sentence, Cherry was close with Bob. Bob is dead. Something else to note, Cherry was alone, and who comes to the movies alone? Pony seemed aggravated about Bob's death, why would this be? Cherry was alone and Bob is dead. This means that Bob and Cherry were boyfriend and girlfriend. So Bob's murderer must of known him, somehow. What was the killer's motive? If Cherry was a Soc than maybe Bob was one too. Since Socs jump greasers... Self Defense! Since Pony seems so aggravated I can deduce that he was involved. I only need one more question from Pony...

I waited til the movie was over. And on the walk home I finally asked, "How do you know Cherry?"

"On before I ran away, Johnny, Dally, and me went to the movies and that's where we met her. She had walked out on her boyfriend because he was drunk and that's where we met. After the movie we had a little confrontation with her boyfriend. He was mad that we was were her. We avoided a fight, though." he said. Interesting... "Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"No... Lost my watch in the fire." I answered. "We should probably get going, though. Soda's probably waiting." I said. "Race ya." Geez, Ponyboy sure was fast. I slowed down when I started to lose my breath.

"Slow poke!" he yelled. When I got there Pony was smoking on the cigarette, and was chuckling at my disposition.

"Shut up!" I chuckled. "I have asthma!"

"What?! What in the world is ass-ma?" Pony asked. I busted out laughing on the porch floor. Ha! Ass-ma. When we went inside we were shocked to find Soda not inside. After eating some chocolate cake and watching Mickey Mouse Soda finally came in, sweaty and panting.

"Geez, Soda run a marathon or something?" I asked sarcastically. I could smell something floral. "Is that you?" I asked.

"Is what me?"

"That smell. Smell's like your running a flower shop." I said. Soda blushes. "Oooohhhh... I get it! Someone was with a girl!" I joked. Pony started chuckling too. "So what's her name?" I asked standing up to walk closer. The potent smell of flowers only got worse. "Geez, man it smells like you were all over her!... Ha! HA! HA! HA!" I laughed. "So, *hee* *hee* did you stick your virgin taker in her baby maker?" Soda blushed, but started laughing along with me and Ponyboy who was practically rolling on the floor in laughter. I couldn't stop laughing and every time I tried. I started laughing again.

"You crazy kid, I'm going to get ready for bed." he said as he climbed the stairs. Pony and I followed shortly. ("Ooo! Ooo! I got one! You think he got ludicrous in her uterus!" Pony laughed. "You guys are nasty." Soda laughed.) In the midst of my laughter I went into Soda's room and looked over my evidence at the desk laughing. Then my eyes wandered to Johnny's obituary strangely enough, Bob's was on the same page. "NIGHT, SCOTT!" Soda yelled.

"Night!" I whisper-yelled. There were two highlights in his bio, him saving kids from a fire, and him killing... in self defense... Liars! I walked to Ponyboy and Soda's bedroom and saw them both sleeping. Soda had his arm around Ponyboy and they were lightly breathing. I went downstairs to get a glass of water and came back up to their room. I sat in front of my two brothers sleeping and drank my ice cold water. Eventually I sneezed. Soda tensed his grip on Pony as his eyes quickly opened. Ponyboy moaned and opened his eyes to see me. "Guys I have a question for you two." I said. They sat up.

"Sure, what is it?" Pony asked rubbing his eyes.

"What does it mean to have a brother? Like, are there any rules, or something like that?" I asked.

"Well, you should know, right? Didn't you have a sister?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the same."

"How?"

"It's just not." I snapped. I could tell there was fire in my eyes.

"Well... I guess brothers have to be there for each other. They need to be strong for each other. They need to trust each other, savvy?" Soda said.

"You know that's funny because one brother in particular keeps lying to me." I said. Pony knew who it was.

"W-Who?" Soda asked.

"Ponyboy," I snapped. "Can you please explain to me, the motives that you and Johnny both had in running away?"

"Y-Yeah." I've caught you, Ponyboy. Soda seemed troubled by something, but I shrugged it off. "Well, I ran away because Darry hit me. He was really angry because I came home late. I'm not quite sure why Johnny came with me, though. Maybe he just wanted to be a good friend to me, or maybe he wanted to get away from his parents. I'm n-n-not lying, I swear." Pony testified.

I sighed. "Pony... Didn't we already talk about lying? Well, I know that you know Johnny's reason for running away." I said. Pony boy gulped. "Let's take a look at Johnny's obituary in the paper shall we?" I said as I looked for the section. "There are two main highlights in the life of Johnny Cade, him saving children from a burning building and him committing murder!" I said.

"Wait! Johnny would never kill anyone, how can you assume that the paper's not lying!" Soda said. Pony and Soda both have a strong disbelieve in the newspaper.

"Really, is that how you plan to escape? Well, I'll prove to you that this isn't fake!" I showed them the article about Johnny, Dallas, and Pony saving kids from a burning building. "Both of the papers are written by the same company! And the same reporter! Why would he lie twice, and this isn't a damn tabloid!" I said. The both flinched. "That's not all! I know how it happened! After getting hit by Darry they both run to the park, where the crime was committed. Socs show up, and they attempt to kill Ponyboy and Johnny because they were seen with Cherry Valance and a friend who were both Socs! Ponyboy is being attacked, and Johnny saved them both by stabbing one of them!"

"Can you prove this happened?" Pony defensively said.

"Not so Fast! I already did and Bob Sheldon's obituary is on the exact same page! It may not have been direct murder, but it was out of self-defense. However that is still murder! Confess already! You can't escape!" I cried. Pony sighed.

"You really are smart, ya know that?" Pony said.

"So I'm right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're right... Sorry, for hiding this." Pony said.

"Is there anything else, you're hiding from me on this matter?" I asked.

"No... That's everything that might interest you about Johnny." Pony said. I knew he was telling the truth. I finished my glass of water. I sat in silence and looked at them.

"Guys... I think... I want to become one of you guys... Greasers I mean." I said. The both stared at me.

"Why?" They both asked in unison. I got up and squeezed my way into the small gap in between Ponyboy and Sodapop.

"I want to be just like you guys." I said putting my arms around their shoulders. They both exchanged a smile. "You're both my big brothers after all." I said. "You may need to help me here and there but I think it'll be okay." I said. And at the time I genuinely believed that I would be okay.

* * *

**Sorry guys about lack of update! I'm going to have a really busy schedule lately, so sorry if I can't make everyday. If I don't upload that day read this Outsiders fanfic called "Hell on Earth" that day instead. It's freaking awesome! Thanks to Cat414 and puppylover27 for reviewing. I appreciate your opinion. Thanks for AlanahLouise for following and favoriting. Have a good week guys! Stay frosty. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Geez, Soda quit being so rough!" I said getting my head shuck around.

"Ah, shut up, you big baby." He said grinning.

"Do we really have to do this now, though? I mean, I still have some investigating to do! If I'm going to back at that damn detective I've got to start look-"

"Rule 1 of being a greaser: Never deny the hair gel." Soda said. Pony laughed at this. When he removed his hands from my head, I asked if he was finished and he said no. I could feel him pushing my hair back.

"No way!" I said smacking his hand. "Don't mess with the bangs!"

"Alright, fine." After some more maneuvering through my hair he said, "Alright, you can open your eyes." I opened my eyes to see my new found greasy hair. "It looks fabulous!" Soda said in a funny voice. Pony and me chuckled.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." I said.

"Tuff, even." he said.

"Pony, I think you used that wrong." I said.

"No, I didn't. Time for some greaser vocab!" he said. "There are two ways of saying tough. Tough as in T-O-U-G-H, you know what that means. And tuff as in T-U-F-F and that means cool, or slick."

"Sharp." Soda backed up. I sighed.

"Will there be homework?" I joked.

"Yes. Tons and tons of homework!" Ponyboy said. We all giggled a little and Soda and Pony stepped outside of the bathroom. "Fellow greasers I would like to present to you our new member. Brain-Grease!" Pony announced. I stepped outside, of the bathroom.

"Sexy." Two-Bit joked. We all laughed.

"Come on, guys it's time for work!" Steve said.

"Alright, let's get a move on," Soda said. "Scott come down to the DX for lunch, will ya?" Soda said. I nodded.

"Yeah and come and get me, at the library. I could help you if you need some research." Ponyboy suggested.

"Thanks guys." I said. As they all scurried around.

"Two-Bit what'll you be doing all day?" Steve asked.

"Baby-Sitting of course!" He said.

"I don't need any baby-sitter!" I said.

"Yeah, but Soda filled me in on what happened and what you'll be doing all day. So if that detective shows up I'll have to kick his ass!" he joked. I hope Two-Bit knew that that was a crime. All at once we all left the house at once and went our separate ways. "So! What are we looking for?" Two-Bit asked.

"Um... not quite sure yet, anything suspicious, I guess." I said. Two-Bit chuckled.

"Says the suspicious boy walking around an abandoned suspicious crime scene, with his suspicious friend." Two-Bit commented. As we investigated the ruined house the first thing I noticed was a piece of paper sticking out of the ash. As I picked up the sullied paper, I could read the text.

**Cause of death being a single knife wound to the stomach. Approximate time of death: 12:25. Date of death: 07/21. Body was found in tall grass near the King's residence. Bullet wound was found in left shoulder however the**

The rest of the paper was torn up from the bottom but at the top of the page in ink was a certain detective's name. Robinson. "Dumb ass..." I muttered.

"Find anything suspicious, yet?" Two-Bit asked digging around.

"Yeah, I think I found an autopsy report." I responded.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Geez, Two-Bit you need to hold back on your unhealthy obsession with Mickey Mouse and watch a crime drama show or two," I think he flew me the bird. "This just lists details about the person's death and other stuff like that."

"Oh, so what does it say?"

"It says that the kid was shot in the shoulder but was killed by a stab to the stomach. He was killed around 12:30." I said. "You find anything yet?" I asked.

"Nothing except the trap door to your cellar." he said. Say what?!

"What?! A trap door?!" I asked.

"Yeah, but there isn't anything in it, I don't think."

"I didn't even know that I had one!" I said shocked. I walked over to where he was kneeling and looked at the square door.

"Yeah, every house on the street has a basement or cellar or something. However some people have a door and stairs while others have a trap door and a ladder. I personally have a door and stairs." he said. Interesting... I snapped a shot of the trap door. ("Geez, that flash is bright!") Wait a minute...

"Two-Bit, is that the door right there?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Something here is not right... Eureka! It's the door! The fire should've burnt it to a crisp! But what does it mean?" I asked as Two-Bit stared at me in awe. "I need to go down there. Help me get down there." I said. Two-Bit lowered me down with ease and with the light from the hole, I could see enough of the room. In the darkness of the room, I found four bullets and one empty shell.

"Find anything?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah. Can you help me get out of here?" I said. With struggle Two-Bit muttered something about my weight and looked at the bullets I had found. So on the night of the murder two bullets were fired. But what does that mean? My thoughts were interrupted by the loud sirens of a police car. "Let's get out of here." I said as we ran away from the crime scene, but after I wiped our prints off of the door. We sat on Two-Bit's porch thinking about what to do. "Do you know anything about guns?" I asked.

"No, not really but Pony does. His dad used to take him and his brothers hunting, I think." Two-Bit said. I checked my watch, it was 10 almost time for me to go get him anyway. "I'll drive you, but if your going to be with Pony, I can go get a drink." I nodded.

Two-Bit made sure that there was no silence on the way to the library and kept telling me the funniest of jokes. As I walked to the front doors of the library Two-Bit waved goodbye and drove off. It didn't take me that long to find Ponyboy who was putting some books from a cart on the shelf. "Pony!" I called.

"Oh, hey Scott, what do you need help with?" he asked.

"Can you tell me where I can find a book about guns?" I asked. He looked at me strangely.

"Um... See those shelves over there?... Most of those books are about guns and bullets. Just don't get any ideas." he joked. I went over picked out a random book and sat down at the table. I looked in the table of contents and found a section on bullets. After reading intensely for about an hour I finally found what I needed. The book said that when bullets are fired they leave marks on the gun called ballistic markings. All ballistic markings are entirely different. After Pony allowed for me to borrow his library card I rented the book. "Scott, it's time for lunch." Pony said.

We left the library and began walking to the DX which wasn't that far from the library where Pony was working. "So, Scott did you find anything interesting at the house?" Pony asked as we walked.

"Yeah, I found an autopsy report that belonged to the detective and these bullets." I said as I showed them to him. "The autopsy says that the victim was shot in the left shoulder but died from a stab wound to the stomach."

"Why would he both be stabbed and shot?" he asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to need to find out." I said. I didn't want to tell him that I knew about the basements/cellars yet because I wanted to snoop around their basement, too. As we arrived into the DX we were greeted by Steve and Soda.

"Hey guys!" Soda called. We both waved. "Find anything?" I explained my current predicament to him as we ate hot dogs and drank cokes outside. "Oh. Sounds tough. Where's Two-Bit?" he asked.

"Went to go get trashed somewhere." I answered. We got up and went behind the building to throw out our trash. A blue mustang parked in front of us.

"Oh shit..." Steve muttered.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Socs." Soda muttered. Oh. Damn. As at least five of them tall ones piled out of their cars they stood in front of us and glared.

"Got a new one, eh?" one of them asked.

"What's it to ya?" Soda said intimidatingly.

"It's you then." he said addressing me. "You're the one making my father look like an idiot." I gulped. I'm not a very strong fighter. Or a strong person for that matter. My strongest muscle is my brain.

"We don't need him to make your dad look like an idiot." Steve said. Oh shit. Two of them went for me but Soda tackled one of them and my arms were pressed against the wall. He lifted me up against the wall by my arms as I struggled. Soda was taking on two and Steve and Pony were fighting the other two. I struggled in the Socs hands. I think this one was the guy who claimed to be Detective Robinson's son.

"I'm going to destroy you." He said throwing me to the ground. He punched me across the face and I staggered. I swung my leg at his feet tripping him. I got on top of him and started punching. He pushed me off and my head hit the wall. I slid down to the ground. He crawled over me and put his hands around my neck, squeezing. I was losing air and I knew it. I'm finished. Suddenly Soda grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him off of me. The two started fighting when Pony tackled him to the ground. I got up and was faced by another one, with my head still throbbing I stumbled against the garbage can where we had thrown our stuff away. Wait... I launched the top of the can at the Soc and picked up one of the coke bottles we were drinking out of. I smashed it against the wall.

"ALRIGHT!" I said as they all turned to face me. "Socs... fuck off." I said. They were all still in awe. I reached back into the trash can grabbed another coke bottle and broke it. "You heard me assholes. Fuck. Off." I said. They slowly backed away from me and got in their car and drove away. I dropped the bottles in relief and they shattered. I sighed. "Thanks for saying I'm smarter than that detective, Steve, I needed that." I said. Everyone got up a little dazed and scratched but nothing serious.

"I'm going home, guys." I said. They agreed to let me go and I started walking home. Eventually I looked back and when the DX was out of sight I sprinted home. When I got there I went looking through out the house. I needed to find the basement/cellar. I went into the kitchen and opened a door on the side wall that I assumed was a closet. I found the stairs into the basement. I descended the stairs and soon found the light switch. Time froze as I turned to face Darrel. He was tied up, and gagged. I gasped and hit the wall as he looked at me. He was making some sounds under the tape that sounded like "Help me." I raised my camera and took a picture of him, turned out the light and went upstairs. I closed the door and slowly removed my hand from the door knob. I put my back on the wall and slid down it until I was on my butt. I began to cry because my new brothers were still hiding things from me.

* * *

**Hey guys, that was Chapter 6! The plot thickens, huh? Well, quick shout out to puppylover27 for reviewing. Have an awesome week you guys and don't forget to review I love to here your opinions. Stay frosty. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

When I had stopped crying I just turned the picture around in front of my face hoping that if I turn it around one time a tied up Darry won't be there. I decided not to let him out because there is obviously a reason why he's tied up and gagged down there. I was very scared of Pony and Soda.

I walked in to my/Soda's room and kicked the desk in frustration. A shoe box fell off of the top of the desk and a piece of paper came out of the shoe box. Afraid of what this letter might hold, I picked it up and slowly read it. This proved that someone was lying about something. When I finished reading the letter that Johnny sent to Pony I shoved the letter in my pocket and sat back down in the spot on the floor where I used to sit.

"Scotty, we're home!" Pony called out gleefully. I got up off of the ground and put my back to the wall. They both saw me and were confused.

"Why are you scared, Scotty?" Soda asked. Pony and Soda had stopped in their spots. These stupid eyes are really starting to piss me off. I decided to collect my thoughts, and instead of out bursting I decided to do what I always to do to get the truth. I have to break them.

"I have a few questions." I shuddered, Pony sighed. "Pony can you tell me about what Darry does for a living?" He nods.

"Darry's usually gone most of the day because he works two jobs. He works at his job really early and doesn't get back till late at night. That's why you don't see him too often. I'm sure he'd like to take off of work one day, but we can't afford it." He said.

"Hmm, Interesting... because when I asked him the other day in the car, he didn't say anything about two jobs." I said.

"Well, he does! He works two jobs and he's there all day." Pony snapped. Just what I needed. The statement, not the tone.

"Tch, Tch, Tch. It's a shame that you two can still lie to me," I said. They looked somewhat afraid. I pulled out the picture and put it right in their faces. "I know where Darry is all day and so do you. He's downstairs in your basement! He's tied up and gagged!" I cried. "That's a crime! You're holding him against his will, you can't do that!"

"But... He..." Soda shuddered.

"Shut up, Soda! You've been lying to me too!" I cried. Pony looked angry that I had yelled at Pony. I shot him a glare out of the corner of my eye. "Tell me about Johnny and Dally's relationship!"

"Um... Well they weren't that close. Besides being a greasers and all, they weren't that friendly with each other." he said. I glared. I dug into my pocket and pulled out the letter. Pony's jaw dropped.

"LIAR! Why do you both insist on lying to me?!" I cried. "This is a letter from Johnny to Ponyboy, in this letter Johnny asks Pony to take Dally to see some sunsets. If Johnny and Dallas weren't that close, then why does Johnny ask Pony to do something with him if they weren't that friendly then why would Johnny reference him in his last letter, ever! I'll tell you why because they were close!" I cried. "If you had so many secrets that you didn't want me to know about then why adopt me?!" I could tell Pony was broken. He attacked me, first and punched me across the face hard, and kneed down to do it again. I kicked him in the ribs and pushed him down punching. "TELL ME THE TRUTH!" I screamed. He pushed me off my head hit something and I blacked out.

* * *

When I awoke everyone was staring at me like I was some dying puppy. I rubbed the back of my throbbing head and cleared my throat as everyone watched me. "Um... So you figured it out." Pony said. No shit. "Um... I think you deserve an explanation. So after Johnny and Dally had died Darry became abusive. To me." My jaw dropped. "Sometime later Soda discovered what was going on and after we beat him in a fight we tied him up and put him downstairs, because we still need him for social services and stuff. We always kept a knife pointed at him so he wouldn't run and that's sorta how we adopted you." Pony said. "Also, Johnny and Dally were close." Pony finished.

"Is that all?" I snapped. "Are you hiding anything else from me?"

"No, nothing else." Pony said. We were in silence for a few minutes.

"I-I-I have something to say..." Soda said. I don't like the sound of this. "Um... After the fire... and early in the morning before you started your investigation... Katy showed up. She wanted me to keep a close eye on you... and after the whole adoption thing she wanted to repay me... so..." Soda said. I knew why he stopped. That night he had smelled so nice, he had slept with Katy. Tears began to form. "It kept happening too." he said. Everyone in the room mouths were ajar. I whimpered. "Scott, I'm so..." I didn't let him finish and I ran to my room. "Scott! Open up!" He said pounding on the door.

"Fuck off! I hate you! Is this what brothers do? You only adopted me so you could nail, Katy! GOD, SODA! How could you? You're a selfish piece of shit!" I screamed. I could tell he was hurt. I kept crying. "If you really loved me like a brother, you wouldn't have done that!" I could here him walk down the stairs and I could also hear the conversation that the gang was having.

"Soda... How could you?" Two-Bit asked.

"Keith..."

"He's your brother..." Steve muttered.

"Steve..."

"Soda... Who are you?" Ponyboy asked.

"Pony, not you too..." I had had it. I ran down the stairs and made a bolt for the door. Soda pulled me into a bear hug and I fought for freedom. I kept screaming and crying. I was assisted by Steve who punched Soda straight in the face.

"Thank you..." I muttered. And I left. I didn't know where I was going but I just didn't care. I ran to the park and buckled to my knees close to the fountain. I began to cry. I was very loud and I'm surprised no one came to see what was happening. I was there for a long time crying with my hands on the pavement on my knees. Someone began to rub my back and spoke soothing words as tears poured from my eyes. It was Soda. He wrapped me by my sides and pulled me into his lap as he sat down next to me. He treated me like a baby. He got up and pulled me up too and we walked home. He took me up to my room and helped me onto the bed and laid down next to me as tears still poured from my eyes. I was facing the door and he was soothing me. I was still crying as I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke and Soda wasn't next to me. I saw him sitting on the floor with his face in his hands. I shifted in the bed and he muttered, "Good morning." I sat in an upright position and stared. He wasn't facing me, but I could tell that there was shame all over his face. However as I looked to the floor I saw... blood! A bloody knife was there too. Soda moaned. I got up ran to him and pulled him into a hug. "W-What are you doing?" he asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry about running out and making you feel bad, but this isn't the answer." I sobbed. Yeah, seeing this was really messing with me.

"Ughh... No... I need to be punished..." He whispered. He picked up the knife.

"No you don't, I'm sure you didn't want to. She just wanted to repay you and you took it." I cringed at took it because... What if she was a virgin? "I probably would've done the same thing. Honest!"

"Ughh... I'm... So sorry..." He muttered. I pulled him into a hug and the blood from his arm got on the shirt I was wearing.

"I forgive you," I said. Soda showed a face of disbelief. "I mean it. I swear." He looked at the ground. "Look at me!" I pulled his face up to mine. "I forgive you. I swear I do." He dropped the knife and hugged me back. He was so cold, I thought he was dead. "But..."

"But what?" Soda asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything what is it?"

"I want to meet Katy."

* * *

Slowly after that Soda was forgiven by everyone in the gang. They reminded themselves of all the great things Soda did for them, and this helped me forgive Soda too.

Soda did set up a meeting between me and Katy, graciously I might add. I couldn't wait to talk to Katy again. So when we finally met up at a diner, Soda left so that me and Katy could have some privacy. The diner was sort of dirty and smelled of french fries, burgers, and milkshakes. I remember really wanting a milk shake but I didn't get one. I'm not a brat, I know when it's time to ask for things and when it's not.

"So, Katy," I started, "Where have you been this whole time?"

"I can't tell you." She said.

"Why?"

"Because then you'll come looking for me, and I don't want that." I decided not to press her any further on the topic.

"Tell me what happened on the night of the fire." I demanded

"I ran away." I was appalled at her simplicity.

"Is that all?"

"Yup. That's my story and I'm sticking to it." she said, taking a sip from her coke. (We both had cokes by the way)

"Well your story is a lie." I said. She beamed at me. "And I can prove it with this!" I said.

"What?"

"I don't exactly have them, but the floor plans of the house. If I'm right then if you ran out the back door, you would've run right in the middle of a murder." I said.

"What murder?"

"A murder took place behind the house on the night of the fire. Some Soc was killed."

"A what?!"

"Never mind, let's just say someone was murdered, alright?!"

"What if the murder took place before the fire?" She defended. I grinned.

"Not possible because of this!" I said pulling out the picture of the knife. "The rain on the night of the fire caused this murder weapon to leave a small imprint in the mud!" I said. Katy sighed, flustered.

"You got me..." She trailed off. Caught her! "Alright I can just tell by the look of you that you want to know what I had witnessed. Well, I saw two men immediately after I got out of the house. One of them had a knife pointed at the other and the other had a gun. There was some distance between them. I shouted at the man with the gun. I said something like, "Stop!" and he looked at me. The guy with the knife tackled him making him lose his gun and stabbed him in the leg. The man that got stabbed pushed him off and pulled the knife out of him whipping it off before attacking. He then put the other in a head lock and tried to stab him in the neck. I senselessly picked up the gun and aimed it at them. Shooting one of them in the shoulder which caused the one who was in the headlock to lose his strength and he was stabbed in the stomach. I ran off as soon as that happened with the gun." She said and pulled something out of her purse. It was the gun in a plastic bag. "Soda told me about what you're doing and I think you might need this." She said handing me the gun. I made a shocked expression holding it. "It's not loaded."

"Katy... Please come back with Soda and me... We can all live together and I'll get a jo-"

"No" She cut off. "I'm already with someone. I'm fine, Scott. Me and the other person are fine together." she finished. I sighed. "But, I promise to visit, 'Kay?" She said. I slowly nodded. There was so much I wanted to ask Katy and to talk to her about. "I think you should go. Soda's over there. See ya around." She said. I was slightly offended that she was so quick to get rid of me, but I didn't answer. I just nodded and left. Soda put his arm over my shoulder as we walked to the car.

"I don't think you'll be seeing Katy anytime soon." I said to Soda. As we drove off.

"Right back at 'chya." he said. He dropped me off at home saying he had to go pick up Pony because it was the end of his shift and he drove off. I knew he would be home soon. I walked to the kitchen and I looked through the fridge for some water. I heard a door open behind me and I panicked when I saw Darrel there. We both looked at the long kitchen knife on the table. We both dove for it but Darry was quicker. He backed up and pointed it at me. I stood up straight and backed up against the wall. He smiled menacingly.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. So it looks like the tables have turned. I now hold your fate." he snarled. I was so frightened. "Why didn't you help me when you found me?" There was a giant lump in my throat that I couldn't get out. I couldn't speak. "WHY? WHY GODDAMMIT?!"

"Be-Be-Because I knew that you were tied up for a reason. So I confronted them. They told me the truth." I muttered.

"How do you know that?" I found evidence.

"Forged?"

"No I found it myself, and used it to expose their lies." I said.

"Heh. You must be as smart as they say you are..." He went on but I wasn't paying attention because I saw Pony, Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve in the doorway staring at the scene. I had a look that said "Help me!" In my eyes and they began to sneak up to Darry, slowly. "YOU AREN'T EVEN LISTENING!" He yelled bringing me to his attention. They were about 5 feet away. "If you're as smart as they say you are, then you know what's going to happen next." He snarled.

"No... Darry... You don't have to do this..." I said trying to buy them time. The floorboard creaked and Darry looked back. In a matter of seconds he charged at me and put the knife into my side. I cried out in pain and slid down the wall, putting my hands to my side. They knocked Darry unconscious with a large object and Soda's face came into my blurred vision, I put my hand on his face leaving some blood there. No... I can't die yet... I only need to do one more thing...


	10. Chapter 10

When my eyes opened, I exhaled loudly. My side hurt like hell. I was... in the living room and Soda and Pony were siting on the floor watching T.V. They heard my breath and turned around. "Scott!" They yelled in unison.

"Are you okay?" Pony said with his hand on my sore side.

"Pony! That's his bad side!" Soda said. Pony removed his hand as he apologized. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Ugh... Yeah, I think so...! Did Darrel really stab me?" I asked.

"Yeah." Pony breathed. I pulled up the side of my shirt to see a large stitched up wound. "We took you to the hospital and you got stitches too, by the way." I slowly collected my thoughts. I stood up slowly, and wobbled a bit when my legs straightened. "What are you doing?" Pony asked.

"I... need to get my notebook." I muttered.

"You have a notebook?" Pony asked. I nodded. "Well how did you get one? I mean if all your stuff was destroyed in the fire, and you spent the last couple of days investigating, how did you get a notebook?"

I was taken aback. "Are you using my questioning methods against me?"

"Yeah, I am, oh worthy one." Pony said. We chuckled.

"Well, it's not technically mine. It's yours Soda I found it one day and it was practically empty so I wrote some notes in there, I also keep all the pictures I've taken in there. Sorry for not asking you for it." I said.

"It's alright. I'll go get it for you." he said going up the stairs.

"Bring the actual evidence, too!" I said sitting back down. When he brought it down and I opened it, Pony and Soda were both in awe about how neat and organized it was. "I think that I've found the actual murderer." I claimed.

"Really, who is it?"

"Well, I need to check something first... Pony do you have any powder like stuff. Maybe, cocoa mix or something?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll go grab it." he said getting up.

"What do you need that stuff for?" Soda asked.

"Well, I'm scanning for fingerprints." I said grabbing the bag with the gun. "My dad was in Crime Scene Investigations so I've seen him do this before, with certain type of powder, and a big machine. So why can't I do it with cocoa mix?" I said. Soda was surprised.

"Here." Pony said handing me the container and a plastic spoon. "It's expired. I hope that doesn't change anything." I sprinkled a little bit of powder on the gun and I let it sit for a minute. I then blew the powder off of the gun and revealed 2 fingerprints.

"So, if Katy was telling me the truth then on this gun should be hers and the murderer's fingerprints. Now let's check this bag, she gave this to me, so her prints should be on it." I said as I analyzed the bag. The prints on the gun were the same as the prints on the bag. "So these are Katy's." I said. "Now I think logic will lead us to where we can find the matching fingerprints in our evidence. Let's first ask ourselves who's involved in the case right now, that we know of."

"There's you and I." Soda said addressing me. "And the detective and Katy, right?"

"Correct. Now I know for a fact that Soda and I didn't do it because, I was knocked out and you guys were helping me. So, that means that the murderer is either Katy or the detective. If Katy was lying then it was her, probably not on purpose but it would be her. But if these unknown fingerprints on this gun match up with something that we know for sure the detective was holding then we have a suspect. Now, what do we know for sure that Detective Robinson was holding?" I asked. We spent about five minutes in deep thought. "I've got it! The autopsy that I found with Two-Bit! It was his now let's analyze it!"

"Hold it!" Pony said. "Can I do it this time?" I nodded. ("What a child." I thought) He did everything I did and as I thought-"It's a match!"

"I knew it!" I said. "So, I'm going to need to confront him soon, but I need to get my thought processes together. I need about a week." I said. They both nodded.

"I've been wondering, Scott, Since Pony may have figured it out... what is your questioning method?" Soda asked. For the rest of the night we practiced pulling the truth from each other using evidence and testimony, it was fun. When we weren't paying attention Pony took a picture of the three of us laughing. I think that night even though my side was a bitch was one of the best nights I've spent in the Curtis household.

However I had a quick thought about proving the detective's guilt, in order for me to get my last piece of evidence I'd have to do something risky, something that might scar me for the rest of my life.


	11. Soda vs Darry

**Guys this isn't an actual chapter, it's just a quick little talk between Sodapop and Darry after they tied him up after stabbing Scott. I just wanted to give you guys an idea of the tension that goes on between Pony, Soda, and Darry. Also Soda talks a little about Scott too. Enjoy! Also Soda is not gay, so don't think he is just because he says that he loves Pony and Scott. Soda's their older brother for god sake! :P :)**

Soda went down the basement stairs with his arms crossed. He flipped the light switch and Darry squinted because of the new found light. Soda looked pissed. Darry chuckled. "What?" he asked. Soda brought his fist across Darry's face. Darry spit out the blood.

"How dare you. He's my little brother!" Soda said punching him again. "Why do you hate my little brothers so much? Huh? What's your problem!?" Another punch. More spit. Darry chuckled.

"Fuck you. Fuck you, little buddy." Darry spat. Soda stepped back, offended. "So I see the connection between Ponyboy and Scott. They're both smart. Where do you come into it? You're an idiot. A waste of time. Little buddy." Soda's face straightened.

"I'm their older brother. Their protector. They won't be hurt under my watch. I guess that's something I can say, but something you can't Dare." Soda said.

"Please. You let me kick Pony around for months," Darry spat. Soda was shocked at a certain word. _MONTHS?!_ "And you let me get to Scott. You can barely protect yourself, how do you expect to protect them, Pepsi-Cola?" Soda was hurt by the affectionate names.

"I'll get stronger, I have to. I'm the oldest now, I should be the strongest. Pony and Scott have enough brains for all three of us. Scott's on the case of a murder and Pony helps me with the bills. I've been saving my pennies, so Pony will be able to go to school with Scott in September. He'll be so excited." Soda finished. Darry chuckled again. "Also, I think we'll be moving soon. There's too much pain in this place."

"So you love 'em that much?"

"Yeah, there great. Even though I'm not connected to Scott with blood like I am with Pony, I love him just the same. Unlike you did with us." Soda glared.

"So you read Pony's theme, eh?"

"Yeah, and after I read it I told myself that we were always treated equally by you, but I guess not."

"That's when it first started ya know," Darry started. Soda beamed. "That's the first time I beat him around, after I read his theme. You went out with Steve that night so you wouldn't be home till late. I. Was. Ruthless." One tear rolled down Soda's face. He went back upstairs and brought dinner to Darry. "I love burgers." he said.

"I hope you choke." Soda muttered.

"No you don't, and you know it. You're weak. You would be hurt if I choked on this and died and you know it." Soda picked up the glass filled with water and splashed it in Darry's face. "I wasn't thirsty, anyway." Darry said childishly. "What do you like about Scott the most?"

"That's gay." Soda muttered.

"No it's not, I know the conversations you would have with Pony about my admirable qualities and I remember the talks you had with me about Pony. If it's gay, then you're quite the faggot." Darry said. Soda punched.

"I guess maybe... it's his brains," Soda started. "He's probably a little smarter than Pony. He knows how to get the truth out of people. That's how he found out about you," Soda glared. "Yet he's still very deep. If you can bring that out of him. He's very loving."

"Heh. He's like you and Pony, right? Nope. That's me." Darry said finishing. Soda glared again. He got up and went up the stairs. Half way up he threw the glass plate at the floor. He pointed to the shattered remains.

"That's us."


	12. Chapter 11

As my week in preparation went on, I kinda just hung around instead of preparing my case. Soda showed me how to throw a football really far and Pony let me use his library card to get a lot of books. I kind of just farted around that week. That night the three of us were watching T.V in the living room when Pony brought it up. "So, tomorrow's the big day!"

"Oh, yeah. Time to solve the case once and for all." I said. "Soda can you pass me the paper?" Soda hands me the newspaper. The phone rings.

"I'll get it!" Pony said getting up. On the inside of a newspaper was an article about a detective who solved a murder case. It was Detective Robinson. He wrongly accused someone. "Steve, what's wrong?" The evidence found at the King's new household is stable "What?!" and it all points to one boy who lived in the same neighborhood as the Kings, "You're where?! No, I won't get him! Talk to me!" STEVEN RANDLE (Age 17). I gasped.

"STEVE?!" I asked myself in disbelief. "Soda we need to get to the police station!" I said first. Folding the newspaper article and putting it in my notebook intensely.

"Steve's been arrested!" Pony finished. Soda didn't need to ask questions, he got up and we all ran out of the door panicking. "Crap... Crap... Crap..."

"Scott! What happened?" Soda asked.

"It looks like my prep time is going to be cut short," I started. Soda beamed. "The detective arrested Steve and accused him of murder. Wait."

"What?" Soda asked speeding.

"If Steve's arrest was published in the paper than why did it take so long for him to call? The only thing I can think of right now is that he escaped from the jail. Police Evasion. If he was caught that's another offense for him." I muttered

"Shit!" Soda said slamming the steering wheel. "Scott! I did you to be ready for this! Focus, get ready! Think about the things you're going to ask him. Then break the bastard's ass!" Soda said. I gawked at his encouragement.

"Yeah, get ready! Collect your thoughts, and get ready to show the right evidence! We can't afford to lose another one of us! We're hear!" Pony said as the car stopped. We rushed in the doors of the precinct and ran through the desks. We saw Detective Robinson talking to someone at his desk.

"HOLD IT! Detective Robinson!" I started. He glared at me so strongly it was terrifying, but I wasn't discouraged. "Your allegations are false, you've arrested the wrong person, and I can prove to you who the real murderer and arsonist is!" I exclaimed. Tension in the room intensified. Sodapop and Ponyboy and every cop in the room stared at me in awe. Soda and Pony... I won't let you down! Here goes nothing! "Why did you arrest Mr. Randle?"

"So you're back eh? Alright, well Mr. Randle's fingerprints were on the murder weapon. He lives close to you and he has a good motive. Can you think of reason for why he didn't do it?" he said. Damn! He's already got me. There's just one thing...

"Wait. What's his motive?" I asked.

"It turns out the victim was a Soc and your friend here is a greaser, and the two gangs have a nasty rivalry." he snarled.

"Hold it! Why would he want to burn down my house?" I asked.

"You got me. I have no idea." he said.

"That's because he didn't. We barely new each other, and I could become a greaser why would he want to possibly kill me by burning down my house?" I asked. He snarled.

"Unless you have some evidence to prove that it wasn't him, then show it."

"Alrighty then. It's this!" I got out the picture of the bottle. "Didn't we already go over this with Soda?" I grinned.

"Tch. When we put Mr. Randle under questioning he revealed that he lost his switchblade the day of the murder, so maybe he went over to the liquor store with a weapon keeping him safe." he suggested. "This also opens up the possibility of the murder occurring somewhere else."

"The knife that was found at the scene of the murder, was dropped when it fell from his pocket helping my family move some heavy boxes." I said. "But I can't prove it. However I do have an idea of what happened at the time of the murder." I said. "I believe that the arsonist and murderer are the same person. The arsonist and murderer brought the kid to the scene of the crime, then he set my house on fire. The murderer then pulled out a gun which caused the boy to get on his knees begging for life. The boy then grabbed said dropped knife and ran to the side of the house. There they just waited for someone to react. Then a survivor from the house came out the side door and stumbled upon the scene. She cried for one of them to stop causing the shooter to look at her. While the shooter wasn't paying attention the boy stabbed the shooter in the leg, the shooter dropped his knife.g. They then got into a fight, the survivor then got the gun to resolve the conflict and shot the victim in the shoulder. That's when the murderer stabbed the victim in the stomach making him die. The survivor shot at the killer causing him to run and then she left." I finished.

"Can you prove it?"

"Of course, the knife in question made a little imprint in the dirt remember?" I said. The detective glared. "After the survivor left the killer moved the body."

"Do you know who this killer is?" The detective asked. I smiled. Pony and Soda got closer to me for some reason.

"It's you! I formally declare you a suspect. Unless you have an argument that will prove your innocence."

"Okay, just because I have a gun doesn't make me a killer. You don't even have said gun. Also why would I want to burn down your house?" he argued.

"First of all you do have motive. Your position as a detective allowed you to know that a Crime Scene Investigation person was coming in to the precinct, and you could find out where he was moving to. So when you found out it was greaser territory and that he had a son you planned on getting rid of the family to prevent more greasers. And you brought the kid along so you could kill him and have another greaser who lived in the same neighborhood, arrested!" I said.

"Why would I want to get rid of greasers?!" he panicked. As I opened my notebook I examined one piece of info I hadn't examined in full. **After, Bob Sheldon's death, his family has faded. His mother Linda killed himself, and his father Robert Sen. has disappeared off the map. His absence was reported by his sister.** I've got it!

"Because you aren't who you say you are." I said. "You aren't detective Robinson. You are Robert Sheldon Senior!" A lot of the people in the rooms jaws dropped.

"You can't prove it!" He cried.

"Simple DNA test. I've caught you." I smirked.

"Wait the gun hasn't been found yet! You can't prove anything without the gun, and my police gun is right here! So there was a gun at the crime scene while the murder was happening, do you know where the gun is? I haven't shot this one since I got it." he said. After connecting some dots I figured it out.

I pulled out the gun Katy had. "This is your original police gun." I started.

"I lost that three weeks ago!"

"Coincidence that that's when we sold the house and had a two weeks to pack up and get out." I said. "So as I've stated before, you knew about us coming. And you planned the whole thing!" Soda and Pony smiled Bob grimaced. "You pretended to lose your gun and then got a new one. I also have bullets from the night of the murder, if they match that means this gun was used on the night of the murder. There's more evidence pointing to you then there is Steve and you know it! So I want a scanning." I demanded. Soda and Pony stood behind me. The detective smirked and told a lab boy to run the test.

Soda patted me on the shoulder. "You did it, Scott! Steve'll be let out in no time." he smiled. God, actors don't have as good a smile on Soda's. He saw the doubt. "Uh, oh. What's wrong?"

"This is where he's supposed to confess! He's got a trump card, I can tell, but if anything we now have evidence that he's the arsonist. I just have to prove he murdered that Soc."

"I counting on you." Soda said confidently. And with his and Pony's complete trust I felt okay. The three of us wrapped our arms around each other. "Scott, you can do this. We'll help if you need it."

"Do you mean it?" I asked childishly as we broke apart.

"I, Sodapop Patrick Curtis, have all my faith in you."

"And,I, Ponyboy Michael Curtis, have all my faith in you. We can't lose anymore of us. We just got you." Pony smiled.

"I would like to establish that there is more evidence pointing to you Detective than there is to Steve as the arsonist. You live closer to the liquor store and in the burned down remains of my house is a trap door that shouldn't be there. All the houses in the neighborhood have an underground room whether it be basement or cellar. My house had a cellar and the door leading to the cellar should have been burnt to a crisp. This suggests that someone replaced the door, down there he hid these bullets. Proving the arsonist and murderer are the same person. So if this proves that you're the murderer it also proves that you are the arsonist." I said with Soda's hand on my shoulder. He patted.

"The results are in!" a forensics guy dame in exclaiming. "The bullets in the body match the gun Mr. Curtis had in his possession," Soda's grip tightened. "However the bullets in Mr. Curtis's possession don't match the gun." My jaw dropped.

"What does this mean?"

"It means we have no case." I said frustrated. The lab boy put the gun I had on the desk.

"No!" Steve yelled from his cell (he was watching the whole time by the way.).

"HA! I told you, this," he said pulling his police gun out of the gun holster and slamming it on the desk. "Is my gun! You stupid kid! Looks like you lose again! HA!"

"Shut up!" Soda yelled backing me up. He whispered in my ear: "Is there anything else we can do?" he asked. I panicked. "Don't panic, do what you do best, think." Soda was very calm. I took in a deep breath. I think I started to cry a little. Okay, let's think... if there isn't a match...

"What a poor sport! You lose and you start to cry?!"

"Shut up, you bastard!" Soda and Pony cried in unison. If there wasn't a match that means there was another gun at the crime scene. Katy took one and the detective has one. "Scott! You can do this."

"Give. Up."

Soda sighed. "Maybe, someone else did it." he suggested. NO! I know it was him. I looked at the guns, they look very similar. One of them is the Detective's police ordered one and the other's is... "It's alright, Scott..." Is... "Think, who else could it have been?" I've got it.

I opened my notebook to check, my theory is possible. I slammed my notebook on the table. "Objection!" Soda and Pony beamed at me. "Think about it, if the bullets don't match then that means there was another gun at the crime scene, and that gun belonged too..." I didn't get to finish. The detective picked up the gun and ran at me. Soda got in the way and he was hit in the nose with the back of the gun, making him fall back in my arms. I caught him and the detective pointed the gun at all three of us. Soda was trying to see straight again. We all raised our hands in the air.

"Your intellect is a powerful weapon," the detective said. "but in the end no weapon is no more powerful than a gun." I was grabbing something on the table and when the bullet went through my shoulder (I think), I flew back.

"NO!" Soda Pony and Steve all cried at once. I landed on my back and stared at the ceiling. I think they tried to approach me.

"Don't you fucking move!" Sheldon cried. As I stared at the ceiling and realized that go cops were going to help them. Hostage situation. "Greasers deserve to fucking die." No! This can't happen to Pony or Soda. I got on my stomach and realized what I was grabbing, the gun. I loaded it with the empty bullets and I crawled over to the side of the desk. My shoulder hurt so bad! "So who's gonna go first." I saw Soda's shoes get in front of Pony's. "Someone playing hero, eh? Admirable, I guess. Except all greasers are trash." I was at the side of the desk and I pointed my gun. All I could see was the detective's legs. "Ready, pretty boy?" I couldn't stop shaking! I can't miss, if I do I'm done for. BREATH, SCOTT, BREATH! "1,2-" _BANG!_ "GODDAMMIT!" Yes! I flipped over on my back.

"SCOTT! SCOTT! No, not you too!" Soda said bursting into tears.

"No fair! No fucking fair! Things were just about to go back to normal... and then... and then..." Pony loudly sobbed. I knew I was going to be surrounded by darkness soon, but I prayed: Please let me wake up one more time. That's when I went into the dark


	13. Chapter 12

So now you know my story, the life and death of Scott King Curtis. I'm not quite dead yet, but I think I'm right around the corner now. As they rush me too a room I realize the complete pain running through my torso. It was worse than the stab. "He's awake!" someone yells. It's Soda. Soda and Ponyboy are both running alongside the people running my bed along the hall.

"You okay?!" Pony cried.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you did it. We got Detective Robinson in the slammer for shooting you and for holding us at gunpoint. Scott, please tell me your alright." Soda answers running alongside the stretcher. There was a sharp turn and I hit the bars preventing me from falling off. I cry out in pain. "HEY! Easy there!" As they rushed me to a room a doctor examined me and told my brothers the bad news. I'm pretty much dead. He told them this in the other room and they both came in slightly sobbing.

"No... Not again..." Pony sobs. This isn't fair, I just got here. "Y-Y-You lost to m-m-much blood..." Pony sighed. Soda tried to shush him.

"I figured as much." I whisper. I couldn't be in more pain.

"Y-You knew?" Soda asks. I lightly nod.

"Guys, I think I'll be going soon, so there are a couple things I'd like to talk to you about." I say. They were shocked at what I said, but it was the truth. I can feel something pulling me. "Soda... Keep Pony safe... I don't just mean when he's around either. Always have one eye on him. You guys are brothers... Blood... You have no idea how important that is. Katy lost sight of me... Don't lose sight of him." I said offering him my hand. He lightly took it. "Ponyboy, you need to write. I read you theme." I say. He's shocked that I know. "You have a gift. Write about stuff. Write about us. Please don't stop writing. My notebook..." Pony showed it to me and put it down on the nightstand. I offered him my hand, he took it even lighter than Soda. I think there is blood on my hands. I pull them together and towards me. They were both hugging me ,sobbing. "Ponyboy Michael Curtis... And... Sodapop Patrick Curtis... The best brothers I could have asked for." I say as my voice started to fade. I could barely talk or breath. "In the end..." I whispered. I stop for a second to catch my last breath. "I'm glad I had found some... true friends." I smile. Thanks for these last few minutes. I slowly watched Pony and Soda realize I had died, and break down bawling. I'm fading... into... nothing... Good bye...

* * *

Dear Pony and Soda,

If you're reading this that means I'm no longer with you. Detective Robinson or Robert Sen. has beaten me into submission again. However he will not win. We won't let him. I need all of you guys to do me one last favor. He won't win, we can't let him win. Gather Steve and Two-Bit and prove that the detective is our murderer. If what I think will happen has happened then I want you both to get the one piece of evidence and put it to good use. The possibility of there being another gun at the crime scene is huge. So if I truly am dead, then get the final piece of evidence from me. It's inside of me. I'll say hi to Johnny, Dally, and your parents for you guys. I can't wait to meet them. I love you guys so much. Let Katy know that I loved her the most and that I treasured the moments we've shared. I love you guys, my best of brothers.

Sincerely,

Scott Gerald King **Curtis**

* * *

The letter was crumpled in Soda's hand and he breathed angrily. "Come on, Pony let's go beat the detective. Let's go get the last piece of evidence."


	14. Chapter 13

It was hot that day. The precinct was reflecting the afternoon light in the eyes of Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Two-Bit. They were all pissed. As they walked in Soda noticed Steve and Robert Sen. separated by a couple of feet. The appointment was set, they were going to prove Steve's innocence and get the guilty party arrested. "Alright, boys," The sheriff started. "Please show me the evidence that proves Mr. Randle's innocence.

"We don't do it that way. We want to break him, and make him confess." Soda said. Pony and Two-Bit nodded in approval. They brought the detective in with handcuffs on his wrists.

"Hello, boys." detective said. They all glared.

"Tell us the gun story again." Pony demanded.

"Tch. Fine. Well, the gun you showed yesterday was faulty, because I had lost it three weeks before. Also the bullets bullets you showed didn't match the ones in the body. Unless you have evidence that suggests that the gun fired was mine, then show it? By the way, I wanted to know, how's Scott?" he said. Soda got up but Pony grabbed his arm before he could do anything.

"We can prove that you were at the crime scene." Pony began. The detective cocked an eyebrow. "We have the bullet that you killed Scott with." Pony pulled out a small bag with a blood tarnished bullet inside.

"Before you killed him he was going to say that there were two guns at the crime scene, your police issued one and the victim's." Soda glared.

"So, his scenario included him about to say that you and the victim both lost your guns in a fight. The survivor of the fire saw you fighting and picked one up and shot the victim on accident." Two-Bit continued.

"The guns were identical looking. And you know it." Pony went on.

"You grabbed Scott's gun and shot him with it. So if the bullet in the victim and the bullet from Scott's body are a match, that means that this one is used. All we have to prove is that the bullets are from your police issued gun. The gun you have is the victim's." Soda finished.

"When did you lose a gun, Robinson?" the sheriff asked.

"Sheriff, do you have a bullet sample for every police issued gun?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yes, we do, son." he said.

"Well than if it's a match-" Pony continued.

"This proves you were at the scene of the crime!" Soda exclaimed. The detective was biting his fingernails. "Scott already brought up all the possibilities, all we need is a match!"

"Fawles!" Sheriff called out.

"Yes, sir?" the CSI guy asked coming in the room.

"Run a ballistic markings tests on these three bullets." he commanded handing him the bullets.

"Yes, sir!" he said running off. The boys were staring at the detective smugly. About half an hour later Fawles came back. "It's a match, sir." The sheriff gasped and at once all three boys stood up.

"Caught you!" Soda exclaimed. "Now let's review everything again!"

"You found out about the Kings moving in because Scott's father was in CSI. Your position as a detective let you discover this information!" Pony cried.

"So you formulated a plan to burn down their new home and kill them with a molotov cocktail! You went to the local liquor store on this side of town, Dean's! You brought their name brand, cheap-ass!" Two-Bit cried.

"You brought a kid along with you so you could kill him during the fire! However he had a gun and found Steve's knife! It makes sense know because a gun in the long run is better than a knife!" Soda cried.

"Then Scott's sister came out and said "Stop!" making you look at her, causing the victim to charge. You apprehended him!"

"Then, in the midst of your fight Scott's sister picked up the gun and shot at you guys to prevent the fight! She shot the victim in the shoulder!"

"Weakened you grabbed the victim's hand which had the knife in it and stabbed him to death with it!"

"Katy made off with your gun and you took the victim's!"

"Why? So you could kill a potential greaser and get another sent away to prison. For murder! You wanted to frame one of us! Because your Bob Sheldon's father who was killed by greasers in self defense!"

"However your plan fell short when Scott survived the murder and when you two met! Give, up and confess you bastard!"

"Hold it! What about this so called 'survivor' shouldn't we be questioning her?!"

"Not so Fast! Your fingerprints are on both guns and why would she burn down her own house and kill someone she doesn't know! Your logic is faulty!"

"Give up! You lost as soon as you came into confrontation with Scott! He's ten times smarter than you!"

"You may think you've won, but you're far from it!"

"Scott wins in the end and stumps your dumb ass!"

They all pointed at the detective and in unison yelled: "Confess!"

The detective disturbingly laughed and then screamed in agony. "GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Defeated by a bunch of stupid greasers... Bob was a good boy... He didn't deserve to die!" he said thrashing. "It's your fault... HE WAS INNOCENT! Then Sheryl she... she... killed herself!"

"Bad things happen all the time, but that's no reason to kill!" Soda cried. "Sheriff, he's confessing. I formally demand for Steve Randle to be released under false accusations made by this sorry excuse for a man. I demand that Detective Robinson or should I say Robert Sheldon Senior be arrested immediately."

* * *

Soda sighed watching the sunset while leaning on the fence. He watched it set slowly, and admired it. "Hey, Soda." Ponyboy said joining him.

"Hey Pony." Soda whispered. Steve and Two-Bit came and joined them. Soda chuckled, but he wasn't happy. "What a year, huh? First Johnny kills someone and you two run away. Then he dies because you both saved a whole bunch of kids from a burning church. Then, Johnny dies. Dally snaps and gets himself killed by the fuzz. Darry snaps and starts beating on you. Then we lock him away to keep ourselves together. Then we get a brother who tails a murder case and gets killed by an evil cop. Then we save the day again." Soda breathed. "Why? Why guys?"

"What?" Steve asked.

"Why does all this stupid shit happen to us?" Soda said crying.

"Shh. Soda, I don't think Scott would've wanted to see it like this." Pony began.

"Honestly, who cares?" Two-Bit said. Soda glared with tears in his eyes. "We're bad asses." he remarked.

"I think he would've said that." Steve added.

"Me too." Pony agreed. "I mean as long as we stick together we can handle anything."

"Yeah, you're right. This one's for you Scott." Soda said getting everyone in a group hug. Pony handed something to Soda, a picture he had taken of the three Curtis brothers laughing.

"By the way what happened to Katy?" Pony asked.

"She seemed pretty banged up, about it, she's coming by tomorrow." Soda said.

"Scotty. One of the best." Steve whispered.

"Scotty. One of the smartest." Two-Bit muttered.

"Scotty. One of the most caring." Pony said.

"Scotty. One of the wisest." Soda muttered.

"We're together with you guys. Old Darry..." Two-Bit whispered.

"Dally..." Steve muttered.

"Johnny..." Pony whispered.

"Scotty..." Soda finished. They all let a silent tear pass and they watched the crimson sky turn to a dark night. They then went inside and ate some chocolate cake, before all falling asleep in the living room. Dally, Johnny, and me, Scott King Curtis all smiled.

**Thank you too all that read Scott's story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it. This is it for Scott. I don't think you'll ever hear from him again, but keep him in you hearts. :) Thank you for standing by my story and on this day of March, 23 2013 at 9:23 The New Outsider is over. I hoped you all enjoyed. Stay tuned, I'll be back. Stay golden! 3 :)**


End file.
